


I love the Cold

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [33]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara grieves Leonard's death with the help of things he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the Cold

After Leonard’s death, Rip decided that it was best for the rest of the team to take time and stay in the temporal zone for a while.

Nobody talked. Everybody was either in their rooms or keeping themselves busy.

Sara, on the other hand, had a different idea of mourning in mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She remained tough on the outside. She refused to cry. After the talk about how Snart was a hero and all that, she stormed off, not wanting to hear a word from the team again.

She stopped by Snart’s door and asked Gideon to open it for her. The AI did as instructed. She took a look at the room. Mick apparently placed his partner’s Cold Gun by the bedside table. One of his familiar jackets is by the chair. The room smelled like his expensive perfume. She grabbed his Cold Gun and his jacket and left.

She tried avoiding everybody as she went to the engine room—the same room they’ve been trapped in before.

“Gideon?” she said.

“Yes, Miss Lance?”

“Lock the door please. Slowly and gradually turn down the temperature. Make it as cold as possible.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After almost 25 minutes, the power of the Waverider suddenly lowered. Lights were flickering. Rip and the team immediately noticed.

“Gideon, what’s wrong?”

Before the AI could answer, Ray said, “It seems like some of our energy and power is being unequally distributed throughout the ship. One of very few rooms is using too much power.”

Gideon finally responded. “It is the engine room, Dr. Palmer. Miss Lance instructed me to lock the door and lower down the temperature.”

“Oh no,” Ray said.

“What does ‘oh no’ mean, Haircut?” Mick asked.

“That was where she and Snart were trapped in the cold when you guys were captured by the Time Pirates.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Gideon, open the door of the engine room!”, Rip instructed the AI.

As the door opened, they saw Sara unconscious, wearing the same jacket Snart put on her before, and hugging the Cold Gun.

“What the hell were you thinking, blondie?” Mick sadly said.

He knew that Sara was deeply affected by Leonard’s death but he didn’t know that the former assassin was this hurt about what happened.

Ray immediately lifted Sara and carried her to the Medbay. Her skin was ice-cold.

Gideon immediately fixed Sara. The AI said that if they have been late to rescue her, she would have died of hypothermia, her heart completely stopping.

After 5 hours, Sara was finally conscious. As soon as the team found out about her status, Mick already volunteered to talk to her.

He entered the Medbay and he saw Sara crying. That would be the first time that he saw her vulnerable. She is normally an ultimate badass in his eyes but this badass is devastatingly heartbroken.

His heart dropped at the sight of her wearing Leonard’s jacket. Just like how they first saw her in the engine room, she’s hugging the Cold Gun. Clutching it closely to her heart.

Mick grabbed a chair and sat down beside her.

“That was stupid, Sara, what you did,” he finally spoke.

Sara replied, “I’ve done many stupid things in my life, Mick, you have to be more specific.”

“You almost killed yourself being in there. What were you thinking?!” Frustration was filling Mick up. They’ve already lost Snart. They can’t afford to lose another member of the team.

“What can you say. I like the cold,” she said as a snarky reply.

Silence.

This won’t work on Sara.

Scolding her won’t wake her up to face the reality that Snart is dead.

So he spoke of the truth.

“Leonard loved you, Sara.”

Another set of tears were forming. “You’re not making this easy, Mick.”

He sighed. “I know. But you have to know.”

Tears were now streaming down Sara’s cheeks.

Mick continued, “He’d talk about how he feels about you. He was frustrated. He’s never felt that before, but then you came. He’d talk about looking forward to having a future with you. Just him and you.”

Sara struggled to speak due to her tears but she fought it and finally said, “But..I-I love him, Mick. I have. For a long time. And now, he’s gone. He’s never coming back, Mick.”

He just listened to the crying canary.

“After a long time, I’ve finally found someone who understood the demons inside me. He shattered the walls I’ve built around me. I loved again. And afterwards, he had to be taken away from me. I-I can’t. This is unfair, Mick.”

He let her cry. She was clutching on so tightly to Snart’s jacket that her knuckles were now white. The Cold Gun still rested on her legs.

“ _Damn you, Snart”_ , Mick thought.  _“How dare you do this to the woman you love?”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team let Sara grieve for a few days.

One day, Sara knocked on Mick’s door and said, “Mick, I’m having a ceremony for Len. Wanna come?”

“I’ll be out in a bit.”

.

.

They had no body to bury but they have a huge stone as a marker for Leonard.

Sara insisted that they should have a ceremony for Leonard.

Flowers were offered at the empty tomb.

Sara, still wearing his jacket, spoke:

“To Leonard Snart. Former criminal. Now a hero. A legend. I’ve never doubted your courage and bravery, even though at times it’s a stupid kind of bravery. I will always, always be grateful to you for saving my life but sometimes, I wish you would’ve let me hold that damn fail-safe. I sometimes wish I was the one left to die. I’ve died many times already. I’ve been given a chance to live again and oh, how I wish you could have that chance as well. Another chance to live. To love. To feel loved. I love you, Len. I wasn’t able to tell you but I did love you. I did. I do. Still.”


End file.
